The disclosure relates generally to steam turbine technology, and more particularly, to a turbine half shell joint assembly including a load bearing dowel.
Steam turbines typically include a casing having two half shells that are coupled together to prevent steam leakage. Each half shell includes a flange at each end thereof having openings therein that align with openings in the flange of the other half shell. In order to couple the half shells together, a threaded stud extends through corresponding openings in each half shell and nuts are tightened onto the ends of the stud, clamping the flanges together. During joint assembly, the nut for one end is typically held in place against the lower half shell's flange by one or more screws. During tightening of the nut on the upper part of the stud, however, the screw(s) may shear at the interface of the nut and the flange. Replacement of this type joint assembly is complex and expensive.